Nuobah Tribe
The Nuobah Tribe, also called the House of Nuobah, is an unsung aggregate of clans across Hyrule, Labrynna, and Holodrum. They are islanders with an affinity for the wind. Origin The tribe descended from their forefather, Nuobah, an idealistic and spirited man believed to be from Skyloft. Not much is known about him save for the deaths of his parents. Thus, he and his younger sister, Gale, traveled alone and fended for themselves, journeying into unknown territories across ancient Hyrule. They discovered a small civilization of islanders. The inhabitants were in a state of rebuilding, to which Nuobah offered to help. However, the people were suspicious—outsiders ravaged their settlement before. Nuobah opted to prove himself. He and Gale braved the wilderness to procure food and fresh water for them. Everyone else feared the dangers in the woods. With their strange affinity for the winds, the siblings bested ferocious beasts and established territory for the unknown tribe. They returned to the village with provisions and won the tribe's respect. Nuobah was seated as the tribe's leader, emboldening them through his ideals and initiative. The tribe identified themselves as Nuobans and named their region in honor of Nuobah's sister. Nuobah married and had many children, as did Gale. The tribe soon fortified in number. A division of four clans dispersed beyond Hyrule and settled in its sister countries—Labrynna and Holodrum. Their existence has remained subtle, however. Traits Physical Appearance The Nuobah Tribe have subtle distinctions and are strikingly similar to Hylians. For the most part, they bear skin colors from tan to dark-brown; they come from a high-temperature region. Their eyes are usually shades of brown, light-brown, and cyan. Their body types vary, though males are typically husky and well-built and females have thick figures. Their ears can be long to round, though they are all essentially kin. When Nuobans age significantly, strands of their hair become a light cyan, a sign of wisdom. They retain much of their youth during old age. Culture The Nuobah Tribe cherishes positivism in life. For this reason, they prosper through curiosity and encouragement, strongly valuing unity and trust. Though every member is unique, many of them are go-getters with a penchant for punctuality. Moreover, though men and women choose one partner, most have had multiple partners in the past for numbers to grow during times of survival. Nuoban society somewhat resembles the middle east while their architecture appears medieval. Their clothing styles vary, though they typically wear loose islander clothing due to the high temperature. The Nuobans honor Galeyah, a masculine god of winds described as wise and kind. With the belief carries tradition and scrolls of ancient law and foundation. It was told that Galeyah not only breathed his blessings out to the House of Nuobah, but also his wrath and curses for disobedience. A particularly great offense was the worship of other gods; this kindled Galeyah's jealously, cursing Nuobans who disregarded Galeyah's hospitality. Abilities Many Nuobans have an affinity for the winds. Others can merge wind with other forces as well (i.e. "water-wind"). Namely, they are able to listen and "feel the rhythm" of the winds. Some can channel the winds and manifest them as power for attack and defense. The tribe also has talented cartographers and even those who are not well-versed are still decent in navigation. Most men are skilled farmers and metalworkers, while most women are great shoemakers, seamstresses, and farmers as well. Diet The Nuobah Tribe have a longtime diet consisting of alkaline foods. The islands' fresh fruits and occasional greens have been maintained as the dietary habit, rendering them a robust and hearty people. They, like their ancestors, believed that regular consumption of alkaline foods prevented chemical imbalance in the body and that disease wouldn't thrive in an alkaline environment. Meat was consumed when it was available. Animals that were edible on the Gale Isles was rare. Location and Geography The Gale Isles is a large island with smaller islands off its peninsula adjacent to its right mid-region. It is located in the outer territories of Hyrule. The main route of commerce is a road called the "Great Gale Course". It is a long road of high frequency winds and is often dangerous to traverse. It leads to a dock where a boat can be taken to the Gale Isles. The islands exhibit lush, bright-green foliage, reddish land, and beaches. The lakes are abundant with teal-green lily-pads and dangerous aquatic creatures, oftentimes carnivorous. It was rumored that a colossal serpent adorning headgear of gold and black lived in the water's depths. There are villages with dome-like grey-bed stone homes. The buildings are light-gray in color and resilient toward storms. A large temple centers the villages, surrounded by trees and growth called Gale's Final Sanctuary. It is a sacred ground that only the Magister, the Grand Council, and their island defense force may enter on reasonable terms. A large tree called the Borah, translated as "healer", resides in Gale's Final Sanctuary. Its branches hold beds of greenery comfortable enough to rest on. The Borah is also said to have remarkable healing powers when one rests under it for a while. The spores growing around its trunk can also put visitors in a peaceful sleep and wipe away anxieties and negative thoughts. Government The Nuobans are governed by a Magister. It is a title appointed to those with charisma, great leadership, and vast knowledge. The Magister is similar to a prime minister and holds many accomplishments and experience to his or her name prior to service. A well-rounded lobby aids the Magister in decision-making over socioeconomic factors, development, and security. The current Magister of the Gale Isles is Lady Aleya, a wise and powerful hero to her people. She descends from Forefather Yudhan. Clans The Nuobah Tribe is comprised of five clans denoted by a unique sigil. Clan Levhan - The most prominent of the five clans of Nuobah. Traders and diplomats, they are known assimilate other nations that willingly aspire to their goals and ways of life. Their patriarch was the mysterious and humble Forefather Levhan. Their sigil is the Ether Candle. Clan Yudhan - A clan of talented craftsmen and metalworkers. They are agile and innovative, able to raise morale and are capable diplomats. Though deadly melee combatants, ranged combat is their forté. Their patriarch was the enigmatic and upbeat Forefather Yudhan. Their sigil is the Aero Lion. Clan Benjhan - A clan of capable hunters and cooks. Powerful warriors of fire, they specialize in medium and heavy melee combat, but have been known to develop and use explosives and traps when necessary. Their patriarch was the aloof and kindhearted Forefather Benjhan. Their sigil is the Flame Hound. Clan Gadhan - A clan of cold and calculating scholars. Well-versed as scribes and poets, their prolific words turn the tides against deception and darkness. They are great lawmen and act as deputies of justice. Their patriarch was the reserved and benevolent Forefather Gadhan. Their sigil is the Bolt Ox. Clan Lazulina - A nautical clan of archers and assassins. They are also graceful dancers and entertainers. Some Lazulinans, especially the women, become loyal attendants to fellow tribesmen. They were a lone clan that assimilated with the Nuobah Tribe later on in history. Their patriarch was the peaceful and passionate Lazu. Their sigil is the Frost Crystal. Conflict The clans are at odds with an offshoot clan called the Gustcutters, led by the bellicose Zaktos. Long ago, the Gustcutters branched away from the original four clans and created their own war-like clan. They sought to control nearby territories and ransack precious minerals however they saw fit. It led to bloodshed between Nuobah's four clans and Zaktos's rogue clan. However, with great resolve, weaponry, and better strength in their powers, the original four ended the Gustcutter's effrontery. They were driven out for centuries, but in the present, they dwell on a lone island miles away from the Gale Isles. The Gustcutters still harbor animosity for the original four clans, but have not made many moves as of late. Peece and Quiette Two locations on the Gale Isles house two Dryad-like entities mistaken for Great Fairies. One is a large cave that hails east near the Borah Tree; Peece the Great Fairy lives there. She is a harmonious, whimsical being of average human size and great power. Peece enjoys festive music and dancing and is very receptive of the islands' inhabitants. The other location is a spring farther west of the cave; Quiette the "Great Fairy" resides there. Quiette is a tranquil and empathetic being, though she mostly likes keeping to herself. Like Peece, she possesses colossal power and knowledge, giving to those in reasonable need of their services. Peece and Quiette serve the folk of the Gale Isles with pleasure and are often thought to be angels. Category:Clan